Fighting My Past
by FallennAngel
Summary: Kayla is just your ordinary girl, who happens to live with McFly. Everything has been fine, but what happens when she has to fight her past? Chapter 8 Up!
1. Trailer

Okay..so this is my very first McFly fic, so please no flames..just creative helpfulness!  
This is just a trailer to see how many people will want to read this, and to give me an idea  
Hope you guys like it!

"_Character's speaking"  
_**Sounds  
**Main Character's Thoughts

I thought I had it all..  
"_Come on KiKi, we said we're sorry!"  
_"_Well you took it to far! You know I hate that place!"_

Until my past came back to haunt me..  
**Lightning shooting through the night sky  
**"_Guys! Where are you!? Anyone! Please..help.."  
_"_Thought you could get away did you?"  
_**Screams pierce the night sky.**

We all thought he would be gone for good..  
"_Please leave me alone!"  
_"_KiKi! Where are you?!"  
_"_Oh so your little boyfriends are coming to help you ya little slut?!"_

But it was all a joke..  
"_Oh my god..KiKi.."  
_"_Just hold me please.."  
_"_Calm down..I'm here..he won't hurt you anymore."  
_"_Promise?"  
_"_I promise with my life."_

But with them by my side..  
"_We can do this! We just need to stand together!"  
_"_We have to do this for her.."_

We will win..  
"_Please honey..help your old guy out?"  
_"_Never! You left me! I hate you for everything!"_

Against him..  
"_He has her.."  
_"_Not for long he won't.."_

Fighting my past..  
**A song and screaming fans booms through the air.  
**"_We did it."  
_"_We did it together!"_

Fighting My Past  
Coming to you computer soon

There you have it  
The trailer for Fighting My Past  
Depending on how many reviews I get  
Will decided if I continue or not  
So spread the word people!

-FallenAngel


	2. What Are You Doing?

Okay here is chapter one of Fighting My Past  
I got bored of waiting..  
I'm hoping you people will like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own McFly or Innocence by Avril Lavigne, but I do own Kayla

Chapter 1.

What are you doing?

**Kayla's POV.**

"DANIEL JONES!" I shouted through the house.

I saw him flinch, he was in my room, in my closest, going through my clothes!

"What are you doing?!" I asked too sweetly.

"Uhhhhh.." Was all he managed to say before he ran out.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kayla. I'm 16, turning 17 in a month. I have dirty blonde hair, down to my mid-back. I have blue-green-gray eyes. They change depending on my emotion, I know weird. I'm about 5'3 I guess..be quiet! I have curves in all the right places. And I'm well filled. Yes girls be jealous. And it just so happens that I, Kayla Smith, live with McFly. Hence why I was yelling Daniel Jones. Now I'm especially close with Dougie, and he is the only one allowed to call me KiKi..actually he came up with it. And it sort of just stuck. And let's say, out of the 8 years of living with these guys(A/N: They knew each other before McFly happened. MY story, MY choice.), I have most likely liked him for 7.

Anyways back to the story.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I came out and say Danny going through my closet.

Not like it was anything new.

After he ran out, I got changed into some jeans and a off the shoulder black shirt with a weird pink design on the front. I just decided to leave my hair to air dry.

I stomped downstairs and glared at Danny on my way, and fell onto the couch between Harry and Dougie.

"What did Danny do this time?" Harry asked.

"He went through my clothes..AGAIN!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"This is new?" Dougie asked putting his arm around me. I leaned on him, taking a whiff of his cologne. Wow it smelled good.

Tom came in holding a pen, a note pad, and his guitar.

Probably was writing a song.

"Danny do I have to give you a lecture again?" He asked, putting all the stuff down.

"No! Please no!" He said with a scared face.

"Oh god! Not THAT one!" Tom said with a disgusted face.

Me, Harry and Dougie just laughed.

"So what exciting thing are we doing tonight?" I asked after Danny and Tom recovered.

"Um.." All the McFly boys answered.

Of course! This was typical, all the guys depended on me. Except when cooking. Then we all depended on Tom. See, I can cook. But the real question is, do I _want_ to? If you said no, then you are the winner of..nothing.

Congratulations.

Focusing..

"Um..how 'bout Tom makes food, Danny can clean up living room, Ha-"

"Why do I have to clean up the living room?!" Danny interrupted me.

"You know dude." Harry answered.

"As I was _**saying**_, Harry you can um..set table, and Dougie you can help me prepare tonight." I said smiling.

Tom smiled at me knowing why I chose Dougie to help me. Well Tom and I have this brother-sister relationship. So when I need someone to talk to, I go to him. And well I needed someone to tell about my feelings toward Dougie, and none of my girl friends were around, and I trusted Tom with my life. Okay I trusted ALL the guys with my life, but that's not the point. So ya, I trusted Tom enough to tell him about my feelings. And being the good guy he is..hasn't told anyone for 6years.

Moving back towards the main purpose..

Tom, happily, went to the kitchen to make something for dinner, no one knew what it would be.

Harry left to go play something till Tom called him to set the table.

Danny shoved us out of the living room to clean.

"Hmm..Dougie I'll call you when it's time, you can go do..what ever you do." I said laughing lightly.

Then I went to my room and put on my CD, deciding what to do tonight.

But I go so into the song, I started singing..not realizing I had company.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming _

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Suddenly I heard clapping. I spun around so fast I fell, I almost hit the ground before Dougie caught me.

I started blushing like mad.

"Um..thanks Dougie." I told him not looking in his eyes.

"Uh..ya..um good singing.." He told me.

I looked at him, his eyes hypnotizing me. Our lips kept getting closer and closer..we were less then a millimeter away..

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter one is complete!  
I hope you guys liked my lovely cliffy!  
I know it might seem confusing with the trailer, but it gets clear later on.  
What happens between Kayla and Dougie?  
Hmm find out next time!  
I need at least 5 reviews..please people!

-FallennAngel


	3. Sleeping Tears

Well I guess you guys enjoyed the last chapter  
So here you go..chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own McFly..but oh how I dream of owning them..sigh

Chapter 2  
Sleeping Tears

_Previously;  
__I looked at him, his eyes hypnotizing me. Our lips kept getting closer and closer..we were less then a millimeter away.._

Present;  
**Dougie's POV**

My mind was racing, as was my heart. I was going to kiss her. I don't know why. All the sudden Danny burst in. I jumped off Kayla.  
"Hello beautiful people!" He exclaimed.  
He was answered with complete silence. I looked over at Kayla, she was looking at the floor and I could see she was red.  
"Uh..hello people?" He asked with a confused face.  
"Um..ya hi Danny. Uh..I'll be in my room." I said getting up and walking to my room faster then a mice after cheese.(A/N; Do NOT ask!)  
I could hear Danny ask Kayla what my problem was. But I didn't hear her answer.  
I flopped onto my bed confused.  
'_Do I like her like that..I couldn't..she is one of my best friends...UGH! This would ruin our friendship..but I properly already did. Crap!' _I thought.

"Hey Doug, what do you want for supper, piz-hey..you okay?" Harry asked poking his head through my door.  
"I almost kissed her." I stated bluntly looking at my shoes, hm..there's a scuff..I should clean that. Focus Doug..Harry's here!  
"Who did you almost kiss?" He asked with a confused face, stepping into my room and closing the door.  
"K-Kayla.." I said quietly.  
"Oh.." Was all he said.  
I looked up and he had a shocked face. I flopped back on my bed groaning. I felt my bed shift slightly and I turned my head and saw Harry sitting on my bed beside me. Same face.  
"Do you know why?" He asked.  
"I don't know..I surprised her, and she almost fell. So I caught her and then we were so close..I just had a sudden urge to kiss her! Dude she's my best friend! I shouldn't be feeling like this!!!!" I said covering my face with my hands.  
"Just try and not make it awkward between you two, alright? It is her birthday in a month..bad timing to have an awkward thing between you two." He told me, then I felt the extra weight on my bed disappear. I heard the door open.  
"Come downstairs in a few minutes 'kay?" He told me before shutting the door.

**Kayla's POV**

After Dougie had left, I got up and sat on my bed, looking at the floor. I felt extra weight beside me, and an arm wrap around my petite shoulder's.  
"Hey..you okay?" I heard Danny ask.  
"I..I don't know.." I told him shaking my head.  
"What happened? Well what was going to happen..if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." He said softly.  
Say hello to the NICE side of Danny. It comes out rarely. And it usually only comes out around me..well that I know of.  
"I'm sorry.." I told him leaning my head on his shoulder.  
I heard a knock on my door and Danny call come in.

Harry popped his head in the door.  
"Cute picture..but I don't think that's a smart idea." He told us sternly.  
"I'm just calming her down, don't worry Harry." Danny explained.  
All I could do was smile weakly.  
"Well we're ordering pizza, so be downstairs in a few." He told us and then left, leaving the door open.  
"I'm going to go down now, give you a few minutes." He waited till I nodded, then kissed me on the forehead lightly and left.  
Little did we know, Dougie saw how we were sitting, and Danny kissing my forehead.  
That wasn't good.  
Danny went and I stayed upstairs. I lied down on my bed grabbing a pillow and hugging it.  
On my nightstand I saw a picture of my mom and me. I grabbed it and brought it closer, remembering that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kayla! Where did you go?" A woman with blonde hair, looking about 30 called.  
__She was in a room that was pink frills, it could only be the room of a little girl of 6.  
__She was answered with giggles from the closest. She started walking closer towards the closest with pink doors.  
_"_I wonder where oh where she could possibly be.." The woman called.  
__She opened the pink doors, and there on the floor was a little girl with blonde hair.  
_"_Found you!" The woman exclaimed.  
_"_Mommy!" The little girl cried out.  
_"_Come on now, I have a surprise downstairs for you." She told the little girl.  
__So they went downstairs hand in hand. At the bottom was the father, holding a camera.  
__The mother picked up the little girl and held her close, the father told them to smile. With to bright smiles and a click with a flash, the picture was taken.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

"Mommy.." I whispered.  
I tasted something salty in my mouth, only then I realized I was crying.  
I buried my face into my pillow and cried.  
_'I miss them so much..why did that stupid accident have to happen!" _I thought angrily.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_"_Mommy..Daddy..where are we going?" A little girl with blonde hair asked.  
_"_We're going to go visit some friends." A man with blonde-brown hair, about his mid-thirty's told the little one.  
_"_Oh.." The little girl said making her mouth into a little o shape.  
__The man looked back for a quick glance, then back at the road, only to notice a car coming directly at them.  
__A woman's scream pierced the air, along with a screech of rubber on the road.  
__The little girl didn't even notice till it was to late.  
_"_KAYLA!" Was the last thing she heard, before blackness took over.  
__Her eyes fluttered open.  
__She looked around, all she saw was white, then she saw them.  
__  
Four boys, one with blonde hair, one with a sort of spiky hair, one with curly hair, and one with light brown hair_(I dunno..I'm guessing)(A/N If you don't know who it is..my god!)  
_She let out a little groan and all four head's shot up.  
__Just then a doctor walked in, and saw the little girl awake.  
_"_Ah Kayla, I see your awake." He smiled.  
_"_You are lucky, you don't have anything broken, but bruised quiet a bit." He explained.  
__Then his smile faded. The little girl, named Kayla, got worried.  
_"_I'm truly sorry to say..but you were the only one who survived the crash." He told her. He left the room so she could be alone with the boys.  
_"_KiKi?" The one with light brown hair whispered._

_They all walked over to where she was sitting up.  
_"_Mommy..Daddy.." She whispered.  
_"_We're sorry Kayla..but..but..they're..dead.." The blonde haired one told her.  
__Her eyes widened and filled with tears.  
_"_No..not mommy and daddy! No!" She said, she threw herself against the one with curly hair.  
__He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, the other three joined.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

_'That was the day I moved in with them.." _I thought.  
I started crying more, I cried myself to a restless sleep.

**Tom's POV  
**Kayla hadn't come downstairs, and it had been 10minutes now.  
I told the guys I was going to go check on her and walked upstairs.  
I knocked softly on the door.  
"Kayla.." I whispered opening the door.

I saw her asleep on the bed, hugging her pillow, a picture of her mother and herself in her hand.  
Her face was stained with tears.  
I took the picture and put it on the nightstand beside her, I grabbed a blanket and covered her.  
She snuggled into the blanket, taking in the warmth.  
I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'll come check on you later." I whispered, I walked out the door, closing it softly.

I walked downstairs and two faces were looking at me, the other at his pizza.  
"What's wrong?" Harry and Danny asked me.  
Dougie kept looking at his pizza.  
"She fell asleep crying..she had a picture of herself and her mom in her hand." I explained.  
"I guess she got thinking to the past." I smiled sadly.  
"Put some pieces to the side for her when she wakes up." I told them.  
They nodded and put two pieces on a plated and covered it.

I walked over to Dougie.  
"Hey man, you okay?" I asked touching his shoulder lightly.  
He flinched at my touch, but I heard him softly say ya.

I sighed and walked into the living room.  
"What movie do you guys want to watch?" I called into the kitchen.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Harry asked me walking in and sitting on the couch.  
Danny walked in nodding at Harry's statement. He sat down on his chair, Dougie just walked in not saying anything and sat down.  
"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.  
I popped in _Back To The Future _and took my seat.

* * *

There you guys have it!  
Chapter 2 of Fighting My Past  
Remember, at least 5 reviews for next chappie!  
-FallennAngel 


	4. Sorry?

Hello people! I am sooo glad you are enjoying my story! Now since I'm sick, I'm writing this before Chap.2 is even out! Righty-oh! Onwards with the story!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't WANT to say this..But I guess I must..Sadly, I do NOT own McFly..But a girl CAN dream! 

Chap.3

Sorry?

_Previously;  
_"_Of course." I said rolling my eyes.  
__I popped in Back To The Future and took my seat._

Present;  
**Kayla's POV  
**I woke up and found a blanket on me, guessing someone came and checked on me.  
I went to the bathroom and washed my face, then headed downstairs.  
I was halfway down the stairs rubbing my eyes when I tripped.  
I let out a scream and started falling.  
I guess Harry was closest to the stairs, because next thing I know I'm in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked worried.  
All I did was let out a moan.  
"Come on." He said chuckling. He carried me to the couch and dropped me in his spot, and then sat on the floor where my feet were.  
"Morning darlin'!" I heard Danny say next to me.  
"Bite me." I replied, glaring at him.  
I looked around and saw Tom and Harry, he recovered quickly, staring intently at the TV screen, of course! Back To The Future, how predictable. Danny was rolling his eyes at me, then turned back to the TV, and Dougie.  
He wasn't watching the TV, but staring at his hands.

I let out a big sigh. I felt eyes on me.  
I looked up and Danny was looking at me worried.  
"Don't worry, just a bit hungry." I told him, giving him a fake smile.  
He didn't buy the smile, but he knew I wasn't lying about being hungry.  
He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.  
Was Dougie glaring at us?

I sat at a stool, putting my head on the counter top.  
I heard Danny shuffling about, then the microwave and then beeping.  
I heard a plate clank down in front of me. I lifted my head to see two slices of pizza on a plate, Danny sat beside me, nodding his head at the pizza.

I mumbled a thanks, and started to slowly eat.  
"It was because of Dougie, wasn't it?" I heard Danny ask after a few minute's of silence.  
I put my piece of pizza down.  
"I knew it would be awkward..but he glared at me Danny! I thought we were best friends..guess I was wrong." I told him.

I got up and started to head for the door.  
"Where you going?" Danny asked worriedly.  
"For a very long walk." I said angrily.  
I threw on my shoes, and walked out the door slamming the door shut.

**Danny's POV  
**I knew Kayla was upset..but this was extreme.  
"Hey mate..what was that sound? And where's Kayla?" Tom asked as he and Harry walked into the kitchen.  
"She went for a very long walk.." I told them. "Because of you!" I hissed at Dougie as he walked in.  
"She thinks you practically hate her! Some best friend you are." I told him, stomping upstairs.

**Kayla's POV  
**I went to the one place where I knew I could get piece and quiet.  
The park.  
I was walking around, looking at the cherry blossom's, full bloom. Pink and white petals floating in the sky.(A/N: Man..I wish I could be there right now!)

I was just walking around for about 10 minutes..when I heard soft footsteps behind me.  
"I could never hate my best friend." I heard a guy voice say behind me.  
I turned around slowly.  
There was Dougie.

I let out a weak smile, before slowly walking over to him.  
He met me half way.  
"I'm beyond sorry." He told me, wrapping his arms around me. Bringing me to his chest.  
I took in a deep breath, there was his hypnotizing cologne again.  
"Forgiven." I told him, wrapping my arms around him.  
We stayed like that, eyes closed just enjoying each other's presence.  
But of course..

"Stop laughing you idiot! They'll figure out we're here!" We heard a strong Bolton voice try and whisper.  
We looked at each other and knew it was Danny.  
We started to walk over there.  
I winked at Dougie.

"Well that was some good sex we had eh Dougie?" I said loudly.  
His mouth turned into a little 'o', before smiling.  
"The best ever KiKi!" He said loudly, wrapping his arm around me.  
And just as planned, Harry, Tom and Danny popped out from behind the bushes.

Tom was giving an evil look to Dougie.  
I couldnt keep it in, so I started laughing my ass off.  
"You.Guys.Belived.That." I said between breaths.

* * *

Alright..  
Leaving it there  
Because I have MAJOR writer's block!  
I'm sorry guys 

Next chappie should be up somewhat soon  
But there is two weeks of school  
I'm getting crammed with stuff  
And then exam week!  
Thank god I only have two!

And then there's work..  
And parties at the lake..  
Wow I'm busy!  
LoL  
I'll try and update soon  
Review please  
You know you want to..


	5. Can I Do Something?

Alright..  
Lets give this a try!

Disclaimer: I no own McFly

Chapter 4  
Can I Do Something?

_Previously;  
_Tom was giving an evil look to Dougie.  
I couldn't keep it in, so I started laughing my ass off.  
"You.Guys.Belived.That." I said between breaths.

Present;  
**Dougie's POV  
**After me and Kayla had stopped laughing at the others we headed home.

_FASTFORWARD TWO DAYS LATER  
_"Where are we going?" Kayla whined to Tom again.  
We were currently heading somewhere to a place that only Tom and Harry know.

"No Kayla, we are NOT there! So calm down and sit back!" Harry told her sternly turning around to glare at her.  
I saw her shrink back a bit.  
"Sorry.." She whispered quietly.

She wouldn't look up and I knew something was wrong.  
Glaring that the back of Harry's head quickly, I turned to her and ducked my head down.

"You okay?" I asked softly.  
She sniffled a bit and nodded her head.  
She leaned against me and I put my arms around her, comforting her.

"Way to go Harry." I heard Danny mumble under his breath.  
I knew he was talking about Kayla.

The rest of the drive was quiet.  
Kayla had fallen asleep on me.  
I shook her gently waking her up.

"We're here."  
"Oh.." Was all she said.

After got out, we finally go to know where we were.  
It was some place, it seemed familiar, I think all of us thunk(Yup, thunk!) that.

It looked like an abandoned fair.  
Kayla smiled, she always loved fairs.

**Kayla's POV  
**I ran ahead of the guys smiling, I had always loved fairs.  
Abandoned or not.  
I just kept walking around randomly.  
Then I realized, the guys weren't around me.

I shrugged my shoulders.  
I had my cell.

So I kept walking, till suddenly I got to a place.  
I felt like I was being watched, and then I had a flashback

_FLASHBACK  
__It was really blurry, and dark.  
__It seem to be the fair that they were at.  
__There was a scream, a scream for help.  
__And then two guys.  
__But there was another one, a much older one.  
__The scream, it was a woman's scream.  
__She seemed scared._

_END FLASHBACK_

Suddenly I remembered.  
This is where my so-called step-dad tried to rape me.  
I felt like I was still being watched, but I was angry.  
They knew my past here.

So why did they bring me?  
Maybe they don't remember.  
I couldn't take being watched anymore, so I ran.  
I didn't stop till I ran into Tom.

"Woah..calm down Kayla." He said.  
"What's wrong?" He said, after he saw my face.

"I wanna go home. Now." I said angrily.  
"Uh..okay?" He said.

I went to wait in the car, I stole the front seat.  
I put on my music, not talking or listening to anyone the whole way home.

_**HOME**_

As soon as we got home I ran up to my room.  
As bit later, I heard a knock on my door, then four guys walked in.  
"Um..Kayla. We just realizes why you wanted to come home." Tom said.  
"We're really sorry..." Danny continued.  
"We forgot.." Harry said softly.  
Dougie just looked down at his feet.  
"Get out." I hissed at them.  
They looked shocked, but Dougie..he looked hurt.  
But reluctantly they left.

_NEXT DAY_

"Come on KiKi, we said we're sorry!" Dougie yelled through my door.  
"Well you took it to far! You know I hate that place!" I yelled back.  
"Please let me in.." He said.  
"NO!" I yelled.

Later, another knock came on my door.  
"Go away Dougie!" I yelled.  
"Its Danny.." I heard Danny say.

I got up and opened the door.  
"Oh so you open it up for me but not Doug?" He said kiddingly.  
"Its just..Dougie should know of all people! He's my..best friend..and.." I trailed off.  
He put his arms around me and made me walk backwards, him forwards, then he closed the door with his foot.  
"And your crush?" He said softly, resting his chin on my head.  
I blushed and dug my head into his chest.  
"How'd you know?" I asked, it slightly muffled because of his shirt.

"I have to know these things, your like my sister!" He said.  
"Now, talk to him. Please?" He asked with a puppy-dog face.  
I sighed and got out of his embrace, and opened the door.  
I took a deep breath and went to Dougie's room.  
Knocking softly, I heard a quiet 'come in'.

**Dougie's POV  
**I saw Kayla walk into my room.  
I sat up, and gestured her to sit down.  
She came and sat beside me, playing with her hands.

"I'm sorry Doug.." I heard her whisper.  
All I did was wrap my arms around her.

"If I knew where Tom and Harry were taking us, I would of stopped them." I said, lifting her into my lap, then rocking her back and forth.

"Can we lie down?" She asked.  
So as she said, I lied down,pulling her down with me, her head resting on my chest.

After around 10 minute's of lying there, she sat up.  
"Dougie..can I do something?" She asked shyly.  
I nodded slowly.

She leaned in closer, then I realized she was going to kiss me.  
When she was a centimeter away, I closed my eyes.  
Then our lips met.

Oh god, it felt so right.  
It only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back.  
I opened my eyes and saw her smiling.

"Can we do that again?" I asked.  
She put her head down again and kissed me, this time it lasted a bit longer, and a bit more passionate.  
Then she lied back on my chest, and we just laid there.  
Then I heard her breathing slow down and even out.  
I knew she was asleep.  
And soon I fell asleep, my arms around her small waist.  
A smile on both our lips.

* * *

YAY! I did it! I got to four pages to!  
I thought I wouldn't be able to write it!  
But I did!  
Yay!  
Check out my other to stories, they're updated!  
Bye  
-FallennAngel 


	6. Past Dreams

Sorry for the longer wait.  
And sorry if its a short chapter!  
Promise to make it longer next time!

Disclaimer: Sigggghh..read past chapters! Ha ha!

Chapter 5  
Past Dreams

Previously;  
_Then I heard her breathing slow down and even out.  
I knew she was asleep.  
And soon I fell asleep, my arms around her small waist.  
A smile on both our lips._

Present;

**Kayla's POV  
**_"W-w-where am I?" My voice echoed.  
"Somewhere where no one can help you..." I heard a familiar voice say.  
__It sounded so familiar.  
__I couldn't put my finger on it though.  
__I started walking blindly, not knowing where I was going.  
__Soon it got a bit more clear.  
__It was the abandoned fair ground.  
__Except it was abandoned.  
__I looked down, and saw that I was, once again 8, thats when something horrible happened._

_It was dark out though.  
__Lightning pierced the black sky.  
__Lighting up everything.  
__Including the figure coming closer to me._

_I tried to run, I couldn't move.  
__I was paralyzed from fear.  
__The face was blurred, but instinctively, I started thrashing when the figure tried to grab me.  
_"_HELP!" I yelled, my voice sounded older.  
__I looked down once again, I was my normal age._

_I could here fans screaming, the boys singing. They weren't to far off.  
__I was able to run, and I did. I tired to run to the music. It kept getting farther.  
__Lightning pierced the air again. I turned to see the nothing.  
__I stopped to catch my breath._

"_Guys! Where are you!? Anyone! Please..help.."  
_"_Thought you could get away did you?"  
__I turned quickly to see the figure there once again.  
__And I was paralyzed by fear.  
__I couldn't move.  
__The person got closer..__And closer..I was so scared.  
__My scream pierced the air._

I sat up quickly, cold sweat covering my body.  
"Just a dream.." I whispered.  
I slid out of bed quietly. Dougie didn't realize anything.  
I walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. I slipped my clothes off.  
After a quick shower, I got out, wrapping a towel around me. I wiped some fog off the mirror.  
Looking at myself, it flashed to me being 8, then the blurred face of the firgure.  
I collapsed onto my knee's, wrapping my arms around me. Crying uncontrollably.

I felt strong arms pick me up.  
I just buried my face into Dougie's chest.  
Still crying.

**Dougie's POV  
**I woke up, hearing the shower just turn off.  
I noticed Kayla was in bed. I started for the bathroom.  
Suddenly I heard a light thunk, then crying.  
I opened the door and saw Kayla in nothing but a towel, on her knee's.  
She was crying uncontrollably. I picked her up, and she buried her face into my chest.  
I headed back to the room. I walked in to see Danny, Harry, and Tom. I guess the knew something was wrong.  
The shot me worried glances at the sobbing Kayla in my arms.  
I sat down on the bed, holding her close to me.  
After 5 minutes, her sobs quieted down, and her breathing evened out. I knew she was alseep.  
Danny put a blanket over her.

Another few minutes of silence, I spoke up.  
"I think she had another nightmare." I told them  
They all nodded.  
"Her past is coming back to haunt her.." Danny said.

* * *

I'm ending it there.  
This went longer then I thought.  
I wanted to focus mainly on the dream and I guess I went onto her waking up. Well review!  
-FallennAngel 


	7. Cleaning and Shopping

I'm in a good mood so I'm going to try and update this!  
On with the story! Sorry if its short!

Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, sorry girls!

Chapter 6  
Cleaning and Shopping

_Previously;  
_"_Her past is coming back to haunt her.." Danny said._

Present;  
**Harry's POV**

We all ended up falling asleep in Dougie's room. Floor and bed.  
I was lucky and was on the bed. Danny and Tom..not so lucky. Anyways.  
I woke up before the others. Dougie still had Kayla protectively in his arms. I smiled at the sight. I've never seen Dougie happier in his life.  
I headed out of the room, and went to my room to change into different pants and shirt. I then headed downstairs to see Fletch sitting at our table. I screamed and jumped back 10feet.  
"What are you doing here?!" I yelled. He looked up from his papers, smiling that I was awake.  
"Well get the others, we have to go." He said, gathering his papers.  
"Huh?" Was my reply. He just gave me a look.  
"We. Have. To. Go." He said sternly. "Go wake up the others. We out of here in 5minutes." All I could do was back up, shaking my head slowly.  
I ran up the Dougie's bedroom again.  
"Wakey wakey!" I yelled at Tom and Danny, who currently occupied the floor.  
The groaned and sat up.  
I went and lightly shook Dougie.  
"Fletch says we're leaving in five minutes. Get dressed. Leave a note for Kayla." I told them, before heading to my room to grab some shoes.  
Five minutes later, all four of were downstairs. There was a note beside Kayla for when she woke up.  
We all hoped she wouldn't have another nightmare.  
We all tumbled out the door, blinking at the light. And we were off.

**Kayla's POV**

I heard the door slam shut and my eyes fluttered open. I let out a groan. Time to wake up..  
I sat up slowly, and I saw a note beside me. I frowned slightly. But I picked it up.  
_'Hey,  
__Fletch showed up early today. Had to leave.  
__Sorry! Be back later  
__Love,  
__Your boys'  
_I smiled at that. Yup, they're my boys. I finally got out of the wonderful warmth of Dougie's bed. I went to the bathroom, and then I remembered what happened last night. I took a deep, shaky breath before heading to my room.  
I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Not bothering with make-up.  
I headed for the living room. But made a quick stop at the kitchen. When I stepped into the kitchen I almost screamed. It was a mess!  
Then I got an idea. I went onto the balcony to see if my friend was on his.  
"Hey Aaron!" I said, seeing him out there. He saw me and waved.  
"Whats up?" He asked. "Wanna make 15 bucks?" I asked him. "Uh..doing what?" He asked nervously.  
"Help me clean this place up. Please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
"Be there in 5!" He said, caving in. "Door's unlocked!" I said, before running to unlock the door.  
I then headed back the kitchen. I shook my head at the mess these boys could possibly make.  
5 minutes later I heard Aaron walking in.  
Oh my dear cheese puff!" I heard him say after he was beside me.  
"Yup.." I nodded my head. "The boys made this.." "Yup." "Wow.." "Yup.." "Well let's get started!"  
I let out a big sigh. "This'll be fun." I went over to the radio and turned it on. "By the way..I refuse to do any dishes. So have fun." I said, throwing a dish towel at him. "I'll be in the living room..cleaning that thing. I haven't even looked at it yet! Wish me luck!" I said, walking out the door.  
"Major luck!" He called after me.

So an hour and a half later, the kitchen sparkled and you could actually believe that there was a living room. I ran up to my room, grabbed a 20, and dashed back down. "Here ya go. Thanks for the help!"  
He smiled at me. "Any time! Bye!" "See ya!"  
I never had to worry about Aaron hitting on me or anything. Because one, he wasn't my type and two, he was gay.  
And that's what made him awesome. He was so easy to talk to, and we always had fun doing whatever.  
I decided I needed a little fun. So I ran upstairs back into my room. I changed into a pair of black jeans. Left my shirt but put a denim jacket over top. I took my hair down. Put in some hoop earring, and put a little bit of lip gloss on. I grabbed my black purse, then grabbed my keys. I didn't bother with a note, because I had my cell. I walked out the door, locking the door behind me. Then I went to the subway. I waited for the right one before getting on. After it arrived, I was about a block away. I started walking down the street. I walked past a bakery, before walking backwards to it. I smiled to myself and walked in. 5minutes later I walked out, a big cookie, and a cup of hot chocolate it hand. By the time I got to the mall I was done. I threw away my trash and headed into the mall.  
Today was my day. Nothing could, or would, ruin it.

I was halfway through the mall before I was at the food court. It had been two hours already. After grabbing a sub from Subway(a/n: Love them!!!), I sat down and turned my cell on. No messages. No text messages either. I was happy. I looked up at one of the TV's while I was eating. I saw McFly, my boys, on the air. I smiled. I ate and watched. I perked up when the TV person mentioned girls.  
"We all share this one special girl. She lives with us. Her name is Kayla. We'll let Dougie tell you guys about her." Danny replied.  
"Oh, and why would he choose you to tell about her?" The TV person said, turning to Dougie. I saw him smile. "Because, Kayla's my girlfriend." I smiled at that. "Kayla is a real sweet girl. She is fun to hang out with. We've known her practically all our lives. She's easy to talk to, and fun to play sports with." He told everyone. I couldn't help but love how Dougie looked when he talked about me. He seemed like he was far off, thinking about nothing but me. After the show had ended I got up and headed for the second half of the mall.

Another two hours later, I was on my way home. I had gotten a lot of clothes. And a few things for the boys. I was at the station close to our house when my cell rang. I shifted my bags before grabbing my phone and putting it between my neck and ear.  
"Kayla here." I said. "Hey, where are ya?" I heard Harry's voice. "Walking home, I'll be there in five." I said, before hanging up on him. Like I had told him, five minutes later I was at home. When the boys heard the door close the came to the front entrance.  
"Hey, Kayla did we get a maid today or something?" Danny said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, Aaron and I cleaned this place this morning." I explained. Danny's mouth made an o-shape. The boys all knew about Aaron, so they were okay with me hanging out with him.  
"Then I decided to treat myself out." I told them, gesturing at the bags. 10 minutes later, everything was away. And three of the boys were engrossed in the game I bought them. The fourth boy was beside me. I cuddled up to Dougie, he said he didn't want to play.  
"Thank you." I said kissing him on the cheek. He gave me a confused face. "For what?" I giggled at him.  
"I heard what you said about me on the TV." I said. Like Danny earlier, his mouth made an o-shape. Then he blushed lightly.  
I just giggled again before snuggling up to him again, watching the three boys play the video game.

* * *

I'll stop there.  
I'm surprised I got even this far. I was stumped for so long!  
I'm unsure when next chapter will be up, sorry!  
Bye!  
-FallennAngel 


	8. Notice

Sorry guys and gals.

This isn't a chapter.

But I just wanna say sorry.

I was gone for the last two weeks and I didn't really get to update before I left because I had major writer's block.

But over the time I was gone I slowly thought of idea's, some good, some not-so-good.

But over the next 2-3days I will be working on the stories as much as I can.

So hopefully they will be up before this wedding I have to go to comes around.

So thank you for taking your time to read this

And thanks for your patience

I hope the chapters will be soon

Love,

FallennAngel


	9. Gone?

Chapter 7  
Gone?

_Previously;  
_"_Thank you." I said kissing him on the cheek. He gave me a confused face. "For what?" I giggled at him.  
_"_I heard what you said about me on the TV." I said. Like Danny earlier, his mouth made an o-shape. Then he blushed lightly.  
__I just giggled again before snuggling up to him again, watching the three boys play the video game._

Present;

**Danny's POV  
**After playing the new video game that Kayla bought us we popped a movie in and most of us ended up falling asleep on the couch. I think Tom was the only one who went to his room.  
Well let's skip ahead shall we?  
Next morning I woke up on the floor.

"What the..I was on the couch when I fell asleep.." I said quietly, sitting up.  
"You fell off in the middle of the night." I heard a soft voice say. I turned and saw Kayla standing there with a blanket around her.  
"Morning." I said, smiling up at her. "Morning." She said, returning the smile.  
I looked out the window and saw it wasn't very bright out yet.  
"What time is it?" I asked Kayla while she came and sat beside me.  
"Almost 6." She told me quietly. My eyes widened. _'It's not even six?!'_ I thought shocked.  
I heard a soft giggle. I turned to the petite girl beside me. "What are laughing about missy?" I asked her, smiling.  
"Your face." She said, sticking her tounge out at me before laughing some more.  
I made another funny face at her, causing her to laugh some more. Then suddenly I remembered that it was so early.

"Wait, why are you awake so early?" I asked. She suddenly she stopped laughing at looked down at her lap. I saw her picking at the blanket. "Kayla.." I said softly, putting a hand on her knee. I felt her flinch.  
"What's wrong?" I was worried now. "Nothing.." I heard her mumble. "Kayla..please..your scaring me now.." I told her. Suddenly I heard quiet sobs. I saw Kayla's shoulders go up and down. I wrapped my arms around her and put her in my lap. She put her head into my chest and cried. I rubbed her back soothingly and rocked her back and forth. Around five minutes later she calmed down. She lifted her head and looked up at me. I smiled down at her. I felt her put her arms around me and hug me. I kept on holding her, returning the hug. After she let go, she snuggled up on me.

"Comfy?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you please tell me?" I said, this time with a softer voice. She looked down at her hands.  
"H-h-he touched me in this dream, Danny." She said. I could tell she was holding back tears.  
"He who?" I asked confused. "I don't know..but he's getting closer. And I'm scared." She replied.  
"Your safe with us. Now try and get some more sleep. I promise to be here when you wake up." I told her with a smile. She nodded and closed her eyes. I pulled the blanket up around her and myself with one hand. I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes. Listening to her quiet breathing, slowly dozing off.  
_'He won't get you..not with your boys around..'_ Was the last thing i thought before letting sleep take over.

(How perfect to leave it off here..but so short..and I owe you! So onwards!)

I woke up to something moving around in my arms. I opened my eyes slightly seeing Kayla shifting around. Still asleep.  
I remembered what we talked about earlier. This must be tough on her.  
"Danny..hey, Danny." I heard Harry's voice say quietly. I opened my eyes fully and looked up at him.  
"Morning." He said. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Around nine. Tom is starting breakfast. Doug's still asleep. Why is Kayla on your lap?" He asked. After I explained everything to him, he looked concerned. "I'll tell Tom." He said, heading to the kitchen. I nodded before shutting my eyes. I couldn't get back to sleep but I just decided to think. I wasn't sure what I was thinking about exactly. But right now it didn't matter.

I heard a soft groan so I opened my eyes. The sound came from the girl in my arms. I say her eyes flutter open. "Ugh, bright." Was all she said. I let out a laugh.  
"Shut up Jones." She told me, looking up at me smiling. I smiled back. "Its around nine. Tom is making breakfast, Harry's in there to. Doug's still asleep." I told her. She nodded and then started to get up. So I moved my arms so they weren't holding her back. I watched her walk over to Dougie and kiss his cheek before heading down the hall. I heard a door shut. Bathroom or bedroom.

I lifted myself up onto the couch behind me. Sitting and staring at the wall. There is nothing we can do so far to help her. This is all in her dreams.  
"Dude..why is it so bright in here?" I heard Dougie's tired voice say. He and Kayla were defiantly made for each other.  
"Because its morning time, Doug." I told him laughing. He just sent a glare in my direction. "Where is everyone?" He asked. I explained where everyone was and what happened earlier this morning. By the time I was done he was sitting up, fully awake.  
We just sat there in silence. Neither of us talking or moving.  
"This sucks!" He said angrily standing up and heading for the deck. I followed him.  
"There's nothing we can do to help her!" He said, kicking a random chair. "That's what I was thinking earlier." I told him.  
I put a hand on his shoulder to calm down. He just sat down, putting his face in his hands.  
"How are we supposed to help her if its all in her dreams!" He said. "I can't tell you I know Doug." I told him, sitting beside him.  
"What if he actually does come back?" He asked. "What are we going to do then? We can't let him get her! We have to protect her!" He said, I could tell in his voice he was scared.  
I put a arm around his shoulder and gave him a one-armed hug.  
"He won't get her. Not with us around." I told him. I heard him let out a sigh. "Lets hope."

We just sat there staring at nothing until Tom called us for breakfast. We walked in and didn't see Kayla.  
"Where's Kayla?" Dougie had voiced my thoughts. "I called her but she didn't answer." Harry told us. "She's probably asleep. Lets just leave her." I suggested. They nodded and we sat down. We talked about random things and what would be happening soon. Like concerts, talk shows, interviews, etc.  
We heard something from Kayla's room but we thought it was probably just her knocking something over.  
We would learn soon it wasn't.  
We cleaned up in silence. But a feminine voice pierced the air. We looked at each other. All thinking the same thing.

_Kayla._

We all raced down the hall to her room. What we saw was a trashed room. Clothes were everywhere, the bed was torn apart. Things we're broken on the ground.  
Her jewelry box was open on the ground. Everything gone from it.  
"Kayla?" Dougie called out.  
Silence.  
I saw a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up, it wasn't Kayla's handwriting. To messy.  
I read it silently. I looked up at the others.  
"He has her." I told them. They all gave me worried looks. But Dougie's also had a determined look mixed in.  
"Not for long he won't.." He said, everyone could hear the determination in his voice. "What does the note say?" Tom asked.  
I took a deep breath and read it out loud.

"'_She's mine. Yes I'm talking about your little girl friend. This time she isn't coming back. Just forget all about her..and don't call the police. Or you'll face the consequences. -Her loving step father._'"

We all stood there, not saying anything.

**Kayla's POV  
**I was thrown onto the ground. I looked up.  
The abandoned fair ground. Of course.  
I got up slowly. I walked slowly. Only the crunching sound from my shoes on the gravel was heard.  
"Hello daughter." I heard the voice I was hoping to never hear again say.  
"I am not your daughter!" I yelled, spinning around to glare at my so-called step father.  
"But I am. And I love you!" He said, inching closer. I took a step back.  
"Please honey...help your old guy out?" He asked, acting sweet. He moved closer. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move.  
"Never! You left me! I hate you for everything!" I yelled at him. Tears rolling down my pale cheeks.  
His face went straight. "Have it your way." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to a random building. Tears came faster. I didn't know what he was going to do to me.  
"Help! Someone please!" I yelled, struggling. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my cheek. "Shut up you slut!" He said. I just nodded and didn't struggle anymore. Tears still coming down my face. Slowly the area got darker, as he dragged me in the building.

* * *

Alright.  
I have to stop here, or I might keep going and end up finishing the story! I'm over my writer's block! Yaaaaay! Well review please!  
-FallennAngel 


	10. I'm Sorry, Another Note

I'm sorry everyone  
But all stories will be on hold for a while Today, September 19 2007 at 5am..  
One of my close friends was killed in a car accident.  
I didn't find out till sometime around 3pm in the afternoon  
I'm still in a shock..and its currently 4:09 pm So I'm sorry, but the stories are going on hold.  
I'm sorry..but can't write.  
Thank you -FallennAngel


	11. Running and Chasing

I should probably explain something I realized when I re-read my story. How the heck is he her step-dad? Well..this is my theory! He claims that Kayla's mom and dad divorced, the papers were just lost. And he is saying that she is his step-daughter because he's just some creepy guy who likes her and had sex with her..and now wants her again. There ya go!

Warning: Long author's note at bottom! But you must read because it explains many things!

Disclaimer: Blah

Chapter.8  
Running and Chasing

**Kayla's POV**

I woke up to see it dark, I felt pain all over. And it was damp and cold. I could feel that most of my clothes were off, or ripped to close to nothing.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I had a feeling it was..him.

"Hello daughter." It was my stupid step-father.

"Go away!" I said, trying to move away. I got only a few inches away before I felt a stinging sensation in my left side, causing me to stop moving.

"Now, you got pretty lucky last night. I didn't do too much harm." He said with a disgusting smirk. I had a few images fly through my head. Images I don't want to remember.

"Leave me alone!" I said, shaking my head trying to get rid of the images that were going through my mind.

"Now why would I let someone as pretty as you just get up and leave. Especially since your little friends are looking for you!" He said laughing.

I let out a small gasp at the mention of the four boys I grew up with. "They have nothing to do with this! They didn't do anything to you!" I tried to convince him.

"Ah, but you see daughter, you're wrong. They took you from me! And now you won't ever see them again..pity!" He shook his head before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Try and run, I kill them. Then I kill you." Were his last words before he disappeared.

After that I cried for about an hour, then I decided that I wouldn't let that happen. Slowly and painfully I got up, the pain in my side throbbing even more and I could feel the chilly wind blow against my revealed skin. I took small steps slowly towards where he went, I gave a small smile at the sight of no guards.

_Idiot._

I continued to walk through the abandoned fair grounds. It was close to pitch black, so I had no clue as to where I was going. I just wanted out.

All I could do for now was walk..walk and ignore everything.

**Harry's POV **(Someone different!)

We all instantly knew where he would take her. And that is where we had been driving to for the past two hours. The silence was thick and full of tension. No one knew if Kayla was okay or not.

I looked over at Tom, he was the only one who was able to drive under these circumstances. He was just as freaked out, and you could tell my his pale skin and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. He just tried to stay calm while he drove, you could hear him mumbling slight things under his breath to keep him calm. I shook my head, poor guy.

I then looked in the back at Danny. His knee kept going up and down. He was nervous and scared. Just like Tom, his skin was pale too. I think all of ours were. His eyes stayed straight out the window, you could faintly hear that his breathing was defiantly not normal. Who knew what he was thinking. I took a deep breath before looking at the last guy in the vehicle.

Dougie. Oh man, poor guy. He was no doubt about it, the worst one here. His beanie was pulled low over his forehead, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. Something he hated. You could lightly hear his music that was coming from the headphone buds in his ears. His head was leaning against the glass of the window, which I noticed was slowly getting attacked by rain drops coming from the sky. Guess even the weather knows what happened. No one could even guess what Dougie was close to feeling. This was his best friend! Who just also happened to be his new girlfriend.

Then I thought about myself. I put my forehead against the glass, realizing how cold it actually was. I was scared..scared for Kayla, the guys..and myself.

_Please be okay._

**Kayla's POV**

I had been walking for a long time, too long said my body. I collapsed where I was standing, slowly drifting in and out of sleep. I don't know how long it had been before I heard foot steps.

"Get up." Said a gruff voice, nudging me with his giant foot.

I tried to push my self up with my little strength, but it didn't work. Suddenly I was thrown over the man's shoulder. I succumbed to sleep.

**Tom's POV**

I park at the familiar place. The abandoned fairground. Everyone slowly got out of the car, stiff from the long drive. I looked over at everyone, gave them a slight nod, then we started walking towards it. It was dark out, but we used the flashlights we brought. We refused to leave until we found Kayla.

I don't think anyone realized how different this place looked like in the dark, I do know that we were lost. And things only got worse.

Suddenly these three bulky, tough looking guys appeared. They started towards us, glaring. I guess they knew why we where there.

We all ran separate ways. Not giving them a chance to touch us. I ran a small distance before realizing that no one had followed me. I gave a sigh of relief, a nice change. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly called 911. Once the info was given, I set out looking for three of my four friends.

**Harry's POV**

I was holding my breath. Listening intently. With quick thinking I had turned off my flashlight and ran into a random building. The man had been chasing me for some time, I was growing tired. I heard his heavy footsteps, searching, hoping he would find me. Finally he gave up and headed out. I waited until I couldn't hear him anymore, then I waiting longer. I had no clue as to if he was still standing there. I relaxed against the wall, willing myself not to fall asleep. Suddenly I heard a low rumble and a clash. Then the sound of rain hitting the walls and roof of the building I currently was in.

We had managed to escape the rain driving here, it barley rained and then stopped. Now it was different. It sounded like it was coming down in sheets. The weather was having a war of its own, feeding off of our emotions. I took a deep breath before standing. I didn't turn the flashlight on, still not taking risks. Plus the occasional lightning lit up all I needed. The guy was long gone. I let out a sigh of relief, then set out to find the three of my four friends.

**Danny's POV**

It started while I was still running. The storm. I took a quick glance behind me, before running into a building. The rain louder then before. I was soaked and numb from the cold. Though it did not affect me. The man had gone, given up on chasing me. I walked around the room, seeing what may have been helpful in here. There was nothing. This place was officially abandoned. I looked out the single, small window. All you could see was rain. And the occasional lightning bolt. I admit that I was scared. Scared for my friends, for Kayla, scared for myself. My body was telling me to sleep, or even find a dry blanket. I ignored it all though. I wouldn't let it affect me. There was more important things to do right now. Like find my friends. I stood there though, just to be careful. The rain was not as loud, it lightened up, but only a bit. It was still coming down in sheets, but you could see better. I let out a sigh of relief, then set out to go looking for three of my four friends.

**Dougie's POV**

Pain. That was what I felt all over. I didn't run far before turning around and facing the man. He was the smallest of the three. I glared at him, edging him on. Then it started. I don't know who hit who first, or feel when someone was hit. But suddenly he was on the ground, breathing but unconscious. I wiped the blood off my chin and had run into a nearby building. There I sat, waiting. For what I don't know. I thought about what was happening. Why it was happening. I let my eyes slowly slid down, close to letting sleep overcome me, but I jolted awake at the sound of a lightning bolt piercing the sky. I couldn't rest, not yet. I slowly got up and looked outside at the man. Still unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief and set out searching for three of my four friends.

* * *

A/N; _Ohhh what will happen!? Hehe, stupid cliff hangers! Well I should start explaining._

_I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to not update for a couple of months. I had the first like five lines written, but then nothing would come to me. And just last night I got a kitten, she's like six weeks old, and I have to basically stay in my room 24/7 right now. So I decided to just start writing. And I am just thinking..wow! I didn't know I had this all in me! It's a super shocker to me, as it probably is to you. Now I know that you probably hate me right now, but bearno not the animal! with me! I have had the uttermost horrible-ist case of writer's block in the WORLD! But I have all this caged in inspiration that is just DYING to come out! So hopefully I will be able to write a bit more.._

_I must warn you that this story will most likely be ending in two-three chapters. And I maybe-maybe won't make a sequel. But speaking of my story, the boys seem totally out of character right now, but this is how they are supposed to be for this story. Don't worry, they do something music related at the endrefer to the last part of my trailer!. I do hope that you are all still with me, and will review like crazy to me! Yes you are allowed to freak on me, but only if you tell me your opinion on the chapter too! Oh, and let me know if you noticed something about when its the boys by themselves. Something..similar? Hmmm..._

_Well I have written enough! Plus my bed and kitty are calling! Night!_

_Lotsa love!_

_-FallennAngel_


End file.
